rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
TV-MA
Programming rated TV-MA in the United States by the TV Parental Guidelines signifies content for mature audiences. Programs with this rating are usually not suitable for anyone under 17 years old. Content may contain strong coarse language, explicit (in some cases, pornographic) strong sexual content, nudity, or intense/graphic violence. It originally was called TV-M that existed only in 1997. It was changed due to suspected copyright from the ESRB over the "M for Mature" rating for video games and later it was changed to rated TV-MA on channels. Most shows on HBO and Showtime receive this rating. Notable shows with this rating include South Park (Comedy Central; except in syndicated broadcasts), Nip/Tuck (FX), The Sopranos (HBO), The Walking Dead (AMC), Dexter (Showtime) and The Boondocks (Adult Swim). The TV-MA rating is probably the most diverse in American television. TV-PG and TV-14 programs tend to be alike in content, but the intensity of a TV-MA rated program can vary, especially depending on the network it airs on. For instance, an HBO series is likely to contain stronger language, nudity, and/or violence than a standard basic cable network would even allow. However, basic cable has made strides over the years thanks to networks like FX (the biggest exception thus far), which is practically known for leaping over the bounds of content limitations. However it censored and uncensored on the TV Broadcast. Content description *'D': (unofficial and rarely used) *'L': Crude Indecent Language *'S': Strong Sexual Content (including nudity) *'V': Graphic or Realistic Violence Partial list of TV-MA content Adult-Swim Shows *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (most episodes) *Assy McGee *Akame Ga Kill! *Black Jesus *Black Dynamite (most episodes) *Blood+ (most episodes) *The Boondocks (most episodes) *Black Lagoon (most episodes) *Check It Out with Dr. Steve Burle (some episodes) *Children's Hospital (some episodes) *Code Geass (some episodes) *China, IL (one episode) *Death Note (one episode) *The Drinky Crow Show *Deadman Wonderland *Dimension W (some episodes) *Eagleheart (some episodes) *Eureka Seven (one episode) *The Eric Andre Show (most episodes) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (some episodes) *FishCenter *Frisky Dingo *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG (some episodes) *Hellsing Ultimate *The Heart, She Holler *Hot Package (most episodes) *Infomercials (some episodes) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventures (most episodes) *Kill la Kill *King Star King *Korgoth of Barbaria *Lucy, Daughter of the Devil *Loiter Squad (some episodes) *Michiko & Hatchin (some episodes) *Minoriteam *Mongo Wrestling Alliance *Mr. Pickles *Moral Orel *Mary Shelly's Frankenhole (season 1) *Metalocalypse *Million Dollar Extreme Presents: WORLD PEACE *Neon Genesis Evangelion (some episodes) *The Office (UK version) *Off the Air (some episodes) *Parasyte-the maxim- (most episodes) *Rick and Morty (some episodes) *The Rising Son *Robot Chicken (most episodes) *Shin-Chan (some episodes) *Saul of the Mole Men (some episodes) *Squidbillies (some episodes) *Soul Quest Overdrive *Superjail! *Stroker and Hoop (most episodes) *Tom Goes to the Mayor (some episodes) *Titan Maximum (one episode) *12 oz. Mouse (some episodes) *Tim and Eric's Awesome Show, Great Job! (some episodes) *Tim and Eric's Bedtime Stories (two episodes) *Trinity Blood *The Venture Bros. (some episodes) *Williams Stream *Xavier: Renegade Angel *Your Pretty Face is Going to Hell (most episodes) A&E Shows *Bates Motel Freeform Shows *My Boyfriend is a Robot *Open Roads *Party Girl *Oh My Josh! *School of Doodle *Time for Bed with Punam Patel Fox Shows *The Adventures of OG Sherlock Kush *ADHD Shorts *Action (1999 TV Series) *Axe Cop (2013 TV Series, 2013) *High School USA! *The X-Files (episode 75) E4 Shows *Skins (UK TV Series) Fusion Shows *Like, Share, Die Splinter Shows Fuse Shows *The Whitest Kids U' Know (season 1) FX Shows *Atlanta *American Horror Story *American Crime Story *The Americans *Archer (seasons 1-7) *Brand X with Russell Brand *Better Things *Baskets *Chozen *Damages (seasons 1-3) *The Dick and Paula Celebrity Special *Feud *Fargo *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (seasons 1-8) *Justified *The League (seasons 1-4) *Legion *Louie *Legit (2013 TV Series, season 1) *Nip/Tuck *Sons of Anarchy *Snowfall *The Shield *The Strain *Tyrant *Trust *Taboo *Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell (season 1) *Unsupervised *Wilfred (2011 TV Series, seasons 1-3) *You're the Worst (season 1) FXX Shows *The Adventures of OG Sherlock Kush (2015-2016) *ADHD Shorts (episode 6) *Archer (season 8-present) *Axe Cop (2013 TV Series, 2015) *Deadpool (2018 TV Series) *High School USA! (episode 6) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (seasons 9-present) *The League (seasons 5-7) *Legit (2013 TV Series, season 2) *Major Lazer (2014 TV Series) *Stone Quackers *Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell (season 2) *Wilfred (2011 TV Series, season 4 only) *You're the Worst (seasons 2-present) Audience Network Shows *Damages (seasons 4-5) *Rouge *You Hear Me History Shows *Vikings (uncensored version) Comedy Central Shows *Brickleberry *Crank Yankers (seasons 1-3) *Drawn Together *Freak Show *Inside Amy Schumer (uncensored version) *Jeff and Some Aliens (one episode) *Legends of Chamberlain Heights *The Man Show *South Park *Tosh.0 (uncensored version) *TV Funhouse *TripTank *Workaholics (some episodes) Crackle Shows *Angel of Death *The Bannen Way *Cleaners *Dead Rising: Watchtower *Dead Rising: Endgame *Extraction *Joe Dirt 2: Beautiful Loser *Jailbait *Mad Families *StartUp *Sequestered Spice Channel Shows National Geographic Shows El Rey Network Shows *From Dusk till Dawn *Matador Showtime Shows *The Affair *AVN Awards *Bizarre *Billions *Beverly Hills Bordello *Beach Heat: Miami *Body Language *Beggars and Choosers *The Big C *Brotherhood *Barbershop: The Series *The Borgias *The Chris Isaak Show *The Circus: Inside the Greatest Political Show on Earth *Californication *Dark Net *Dexter *Dave's Old Porn *Dead Man's Gun *Deeper Throat *Damon Wayans' The Underground *Dice *Episodes *Engine Trouble *Fast Track *Family Business *Free for All *Freshman Diaries *Fat Actress *Guerrilla *The Green Room with Paul Provenza *Gigolos *The Hoop Life *Homeland *House of Lies *Hot Springs Hotel *Happyish *Huff *Hard Knocks *Inside Comedy *I'm Dying Up Here *Interscope Presents: The Next Episode *Jamie Foxx Presents: Laffapalooza *Leap Years *Linc's *Look: The Series *Lock 'N Load *Love Street *Lady Chatterly's Stories *La La Land *Meadowland *Motown on Showtime *Masters of Sex *Masters of Horror *Nurse Jackie *Out of Order *Penny Dreadful *Polyamory: Married & Dating *Penn and Teller: Bull....! *Queer as Folk *Queer Duck *Rude Awakening *The Real L Word *Ray Donovan *Roadies *Red Shoe Diaries *Reality Show *Sexual Healing *Shameless *Submission *Showtime Comedy Club Network *Steven Banks Home Entertainment Center *Super Dave *Sleeper Call *Stargate SG-1 (uncensored pilot) *Secret Diary of a Call Girl *Soul Food *Sherman Oaks *Street Time *The Tudors *3AM *Time of Death *Tracey Ullman's State of the Union *Twisted Puppet Theater *Twin Peaks (2017 TV Series) *United States of Tara *Weeds *Women: Stories of Passion *Washingtoon Showtime Original Movies *Reefer Madness (2005) S4C Shows *Hinterland BBC One Shows *Happy Valley *The Missing *Ripper Street (seasons 1-3) BBC One HD Shows *Happy Valley BBC Two Shows *Ripper Street (seasons 4-5) BBC Three Shows *Fleabag *Mongrels BBC Four Shows *The Thick of It (seasons 1-3) ABC (Australian TV Channel) Shows *Please Like Me Hulu Shows *Battleground *Casual *The Confession *Crow's Blood *Chance *Difficult People *The Hotwives *The Morning After *The Path *Quick Draw *Shut Eye *Triumph *The Thick of It (season 4 only) *11.22.63 *Up to Speed *The Wrong Mans Epix Shows *Berlin Station *Graves *Get Shorty Logo Shows *Queer Streets *Rick and Steve the Happiest Gay Couple in All the World Reelz Shows G4 Shows *G4's Late Night Peepshow Investigation Discovery Shows ABCD Originals Shows *A Little of Your Time with Quinn Marcus *All My Gay Friends Are Getting Married *American Koko *Broken *Forever 31 *Ginger Snaps *I Like You Just the Way I Am *Newborn Moms *Serious Music *This Isn't Working *What to Text Him Back Playboy Channel Shows *Can't Get Away From It *Playboy's Dark Justice MTV Shows *Æon Flux *Cartoon Sushi *Downtown (1999 TV Series) *Jackass *Migraine Boy *Stevie and Zoya *Station Zero *Skin (North American TV Series) *Weird-Ass Cartoon Classics *Wildboyz (seasons 1-2) MTV2 Shows *Crank Yankers (season 4 only) *Friday: The Animated Series *Wildboyz (seasons 3-4) *Wonder Showzen MTV Canada Shows *1 Girl 5 Gays VH1 Shows TruTV Shows *Jon Glaser Love Gear (episode 9) *Rachel Dratch's Late Night Snack *I'm Sorry (2017 TV Series) *Those Who Can't (most episodes) TBS Shows *Conan (one episode) *Deon Cole's Black Box *The Detour *Full Frontal with Samantha Bee *The Guest Book *People on Earth (most episodes) *Search Party *Wrecked TNT Shows *Animal Kingdom *Claws *Good Behavior *Will Myx TV Shows *The Nutshack Cinemax Shows *Album Flash *Bashee *Bedtime Stories *The Best Sex Ever *Black Ties Nights/Hollywood Sexcapades *Chemistry *Cinemax Sessions *Co-Ed Confidential *Erotic Confessions *The Erotic Travelers *Fobidden Science *Femme Fatales *The Girl's Guide to Depravity *Hotel Erotica *Hotel Erotica Cabo *Haunted *Hot Line *The Knick *Lingerie *Life on Top *The Movie Show *Max Headroom *Max Rocks *MaxTrax *Nightcap *Outcast *Passion Cove *The Pleasure Zone *Quarry *Strike Back *Sin City Diaries *Sex Games Vegas/Sex Game Cancun *Skin to the Max *Scandals *Thrills *Topless Prophet *Working Girls in Bed *Zane's Sex Chronicles *Zane's The Jump Off Syfy Shows *Caprica (uncensored version) *Tripping the Rift RTÉ Television Shows *A Scare at Bedtime First-Run Syndication Shows *Cheaters (uncensored version) Dave Shows *Crackanory Starz Shows *American Gods *After Springs *Ash vs. Evil Dead *Black Sails *The Brox Bunny Show *Blunt Talk *Boss *Crash *Camelot *The Chair *Da Vinci's Damons *Dancing on the Edge *The Dresser *Flesh and Bone *Gravity *The Girlfriend Experience *Hollywood Residential *The Missing *Magic City *Outlander *Power *The Pillars of the Earth *Party Down *Spartacus *Spartacus: Gods of the Arena *Survivor's Remorse *The White Queen Starz Encore Shows *Method to the Madness of Jerry Lewis *The Take *Throne Vimeo Shows *High Maintenance (2012-2015) HBO Shows *Arliss *American Undercover *After the Thrones *Any Given Wednesdays with Bill Simmons *Autopsy *Animals. (2016 TV Series) *All the Rivers Run *Angels in America *Angry Boys *Ballers *Beautiful, Baby, Beautiful *Best Ed *The Brink *Bored to Death *Band of Brothers *Big Little Lies *Big Love *Boardwalk Empire *The Corner *The Comeback *Cure Your Enthusiasm *The Chris Rock Show *Crashing *The Casual Vacancy *Carnivàle *Cathouse *Divorce *Dream On (1990 TV Series) *The Deuce *Deadwood *Dennis Miller Live *Def Comedy Jam *Def Poetry Jam *Da Ali G Show (seasons 2-3) *Dan Cook's Tourgasm *Down and Dirty with Jim Norton *Enlightened *Extras *Eastbound and Down *Elizabeth 1 *Entourage (2004 TV Series) *1st and Ten (1984 TV Series) *Family Tree *Five Days *Flight of the Conchords *Funny or Die Presents *Generation Kill *Girls *Getting On *G String Divas *Game of Thrones *Hello Ladies *Hardcore TV *The Hitchhiker (1983 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *High Maintenance (2016-present) *HBO Comedy Half-Hour *Hotel Room *How to Make It in America *House of Saddam *Hung *The High Life *In Treatment *Insecure *John from Cincinnati *Ja'mie: Private School Girl *Jonah from Tonga *K Street *The Larry Sanders Show *The Leftovers *Life's Too Short *Lucky Louie *Last Week with John Oliver *Luck *Little Britain USA *The Life and Times of Tim *Looking *Mr. Show with Bob and David *Maximum Security *Masterclass *The Mind of the Married Man *Mildred Pierce *The Night of *The Newsroom *Not Necessarily the News *Oz *On Location *Olive Kitteridge *One Night Stand *The Pacific *Parade's End *Pornucopia *Project Greenlight (seasons 1-2, season 4 only) *Philip Marlowe, Private Eye *Previsions of Science *Real Sex *Room 104 *Real Time with Bill Maher *The Ricky Gervais Show *Rome *Sex and the City *The Seekers *Silicon Valley *Show Me a Hero *The Sopranos *Summer Heights Heat *Spicy City *Six Feet Under *Sonic Highways *Spawn *Taxicab Confessions *True Blood *Treme *Todd McFarlane's Spawn *Tell Me You Love Me *True Detective *Tanner '88 *Tracey Takes On... *Tracey Ullman's Show *Togetherness *Unscripted *Vinyl *Vice Principals *Vice *Veep *The Wire *Westworld *The Young Pope HBO Canada Shows *Hip Hop Evolution Bravo Shows *Project Greenlight (season 3) WWE Network Shows *Camp WWE YouTube Shows *The Cyanide and Happiness Show (2014-2015) *Dick Figures *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn *Jonathan's *Super****ers Halo Waypoint Shows *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Seeso Shows *The Cyanide and Happiness Show (2016-present) Amazon Instant Video Shows *A History of Radness *American Playboy: The Hugh Hefner Story *Bosch *The Collection *Cocked *Casanova *Comrade Detective *Crisis in Six Scenes *Goliath *Good Girls Revolt *The Grand Tour *Hand of God *I Love Dick *Inside Edge *The Interestings *Kamen Rider Amazons *Long Strange Trip *The Last Tycoon *The Man in the High Castle *Mad Dogs *Mozart in the Jungle *The New York Presents *Point of Horror *Patriot *Red Oaks *Ripper Street (seasons 3-5) *Salem Rogers *Transparent *Those Who Can't *You Are Wanted The Movie Channel (Canada) Shows *The Wrong Coast LATV Shows *Ceasar and Chuy Spike TV Shows *Afro Samurai *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Stripperella IFC Shows *Bockmore *Benders *Basilisk *The Business *Bollywood Here *Dinner for Five *Food Party *Garfunkel and Oats *Hell Girl *The Henry Rollins Show *Henry Rollins: Uncut *Indie Sex *The Increasingly Poor Decisions of Todd Margaret *The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman *Speed Grapher *The Whitest Kids U' Know (seasons 2-5) *Witchblade USA Network Shows *The Hitchhiker (1983 TV Series, seasons 5-6) Sundance TV Shows *The First Amendment Project *Iconoclats *Sin City Law *TransGeneration *Top of the Lake Channel 4 Shows *Bromwell High *Black Mirror (seasons 1-2, Specials) *Crashing (UK TV Series) *Catastrophe *Da Ali G Show (season 1) *Full English (2012 TV Series) *Modern Toss (2005 TV Series) *Southcliffe *Tales of the City (miniseries) Showcase Shows *Trailer Park Boys (seasons 1-7) Netflix Shows *Atypical *Aditi Mittal: Things They Wouldn't Let Me Say *Ajin *Ari Shaffir: Double Negative: Children *Ari Shaffir: Double Negative: Adulthood *Ali Wong: Baby Cobra *ARQ *Amanda Knox *Audrie and Daisy *Anjelah Johnson: Not Fancy *Aziz Ansari: Buried Alive *Aziz Ansari: Live at Madison Square Garden *Atelier *Amy Schumer: The Leather Special *Anthony Jesselnik: Thoughts and Prayers *A Very Murray Christmas *Beasts of No Nation *The Battered Bastards of Baseball *Barry *Brahman Naman *Burning Sands *BoJack Horseman *BoJack Horseman: Sabrina's First Christmas *Bloodline *Bil Burr: You People Are All the Same *Bil Burr: I'm Sorry You Feel That Way *Bil Burr: Walk You Way Out *Brent Morin: I'm Brent Morin *Bordertown (Finnish TV Series) *Babylon Berlin *Borgia (2011 TV Series) *Black Mirror (season 3 only) *The Crown *Children of the Whales *Castlevania *Clinical *Chris Tucker: Chris Tucker Live *Cristela Alonzo: Lower Classy *Cedric the Entertainer: Lives from the Ville *Chris D'Elia: Incorrigible *Chris D'Elia: Man of Fire *Cuatro Estaciones En La Habana (Four Seasons in Havana) *Chelsea *Chelsea Does *Chelsea Handler: Uganda Be Kidding Me *Colin Quinn: The New York Story *Craig Ferguson: I'm Here to Help *Club de Cuervos *Doug Benson: Doug Dynasty *Dieter Nuhr: Nuhr in Berlin *The Do-Over *The Discovery *Death Note *Disjointed *Demetri Martin: Live (At the Time) *Deidra and Laney Rob a Train *David Cross: Making America Great Again *Dana Carvey: Straight White Male, 60 *Dave Chapelle: The Age of Spin *Dave Chapelle: Deep in the Heart of Texas *Daniel Sosa: Sosafado *Daredevil *The Defenders *Dear White People *El Marginal *Estocolmo *Easy *Frankie Boyle: Hurt Like You've Never Been Loved *Felipe Neto: My Life Makes No Sense *F is for Family *Friends from College *Fauda *The Fundamentals of Caring *Frontier *Fearless *Flaked *Grace and Frankie *Gypsy *Gad Elmaleh: Gad Gone Wild *Glitter Force *GLOW *Girlboss *Girlfriend's Day *Gabriel Iglesias: I'm Sorry For What I Said When I Was Hungry *The Get Down *House Of Cards *Hot Girls Wanted *Hot Girls Wanted: Turned On *Hibana: Spark *Hannibal Buress: Comedy Camisado *Hasan Minhaj: Homecoming King *Hemlock Grove *Imperial Dreams *Icarus *I Am the Pretty Thing That Lives in the House *Iron Fist *The Incredible Jessica Jones *I'll Sleep When I'm Dead *I Don't Feel at Home in This World Anymore *The Ivory Game *Iliza Shlesinger: Freezing Hot *Iliza Shlesinger: Confirmed Kills *iBoy *Ignorable *Jim Jefferies: Bare *Jim Jefferies: Freedumb *Jandino: Whatever It Takes *Jimmy Carr: Funny Business *Jen Kirkman: I'm Gonna Die Alone (And I Feel Fine) *Jen Kirkman: Just Keep Livin'? *Jon Rogan: Triggered *Joe Mande's Award Winning Comedy Special *John Mulaney: The Comeback Kid *Jim Norton: Mouthful of Shame *Jessica Jones *Jeff Foxworthy and Larry the Cable Guy: We've Been Thinking *Knights of Sidonia *Katherine Ryan: In Trouble *The Keepers *Luke Cage *Lynee Koplitz: Hormonal Beast *Lady Dynamite *Lucas Brothers: On Drugs *Louis C.K.: 2017 *Laerte-se *Love *La Trêve (The Break) *Las Chicas del Cable (Cable Girls) *Marco Luque: Tamo Junto *Mascots *Marseille *Michael Che: Matters *My Beautiful Broken Brain *Million Yen Women *Mitt *Mercy *Mission Blue *Maria Bamford: Old Baby *Maz Jobrani: Immigrant *The Most Hated Women in America *Medici: Masters of Florence *Marco Polo *Marco Polo: One Hundred Eyes *Manu MMa: Simplemente *Mike Epps: Don't Take it Personal *Mike Birbiglia: My Girlfriend's Boyfriend *Mike Birbiglia: Thank God for Jokes *Masters of None *Michael Bolton's Big, Sexy Valentine's Day Special *Nick Offerman: American Ham *Netflix Presents: The Characters *Nick Kroll and John Mulaney: Oh, Hello on Broadway *Norm Macdonald: Hitler's Dog, Gossip, and Trickery *Neal Brennan: 3 Mics *Narcos *Naked *Nobel *Nobody Speaks: Trails of the Free Press *Orange is the New Black *The OA *Ozark *Okja *Patton Oswalt: Talking for Clapping *Rebillion (2016 TV Series) *Roman Empire: Reign of Blood *Rory Scovel Tries Stand-Up for the First Time *Réturr *Rebirth *Reggie Watts: Spatial *Ricardo O'Farrill: Abrazo Genial *Ralphie May: Unruly *Rodney King *Rita *The Ranch *Small Crimes *Sand Castle *The Square *The Seige of Jadotville *The Standups *Sense8 *Sense8: Creating the World *Surviving Pablo Escobar *7 Años *Sofia Niño de Rivera: Exposed *Spotless *Special Correspondents *The Sound of Your Heart *Sarah Silverman: A Speck of Dust *Shimmer Lake *Stranger *Salvador Marthinha: Tip of the Tongue *Santa Clarita Diet *Samurai Gourmet *Tom Segura: Mostly Stories *To the Bone *Tramps *3% *Take the 10 *Tigg *Theo Von: No Offense *13th *13 Reasons Why *13 Reasons Why: Beyond the Reasons *Tracy Morgan: Staying Alive *Trailer Park Boys (seasons 8-present) *Trailer Park Boys Out of the Park: Europe *Trailer Park Boys: Swearnet Live *Trailer Park Boys: Live at the North Pole *Trailer Park Boys: Drunk, High and Unemployed Live in Austin *Terrace House: Boys and Girls in the City *Terrace House: Aloha State *Une Chance de Trop (No Second Chance) *Virunga *Vir Das: Aboard Understanding *Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp *Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later *W/ Bob and David *Win It All *War Machine *XOXO *You Get Me *The Zen of Bennett Viceland Shows *Party Legends AMC Shows *The American West *Breaking Bad (pilot, some episodes) *Fear the Walking Dead (most episodes) *Freakshow *Games of Arms *Geeking Out *Humans *The Making of the Mob *Owner's Manual *Preacher *The Prisoner *Ride with Norman Reedus *Small Town Security *Showville *The Son *The Walking Dead (Newer Rating) Lifetime Shows *UnReal The Comedy Network Shows *Kevin Spencer (1999 TV Series) *Puppets Who Kill BBC America Shows *Copper *Orphan Black Viz Media Shows *Monster *Nana *Zetman Sentai Filmworks/Section23/Maiden Japan Shows *Akame ga Kill! *Aura *Beautiful Bones - Sakurano's Investigation *Black Bullet *Blade & Soul *The Book of Bantorra *Brynhildr in the Darkness *BTOOOM! *Campione! *Chaika the Coffin Princess: Avenging Battle *Cobra the Animation *Comet Lucifer *Cross Ange *Dai Shogun *Demon King Daimao *Detroit Metal City *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation *Diabolik Lovers *Dog & Scissors *DRAMAtical Murder *Ebiten *ef - a tale of melodies *ef - a tale of memories *Elfen Lied *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! *Flowers of Evil *The Fruit of Grisaia *Godannar *Golgo 13 *Hamatora *Hanauyko Maid Team: La Verite *High School of the Dead *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere *Indian Summer *Kamisama Dolls *Kurenai *Love Stage! *Lunar Legend Tsukihime *Mahoromatic *Mayo Chiki! *MM! *Modern Magic Made Simple *Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse *Mysterious Girlfriend X *Nakaimo - My Little Sister is Among Them! *Needless *Night Raid 1931 *No Game, No Life *The Perfect Insider *Pet Shop of Horrors *Popotan *Queen's Blade: Rebellion *The Qwaser of Stigmata *Rail Wars! (uncensored rerelease) *Samurai Bride *Samurai Girls *Sasami-san@Ganbaranai *The Severing Crime Edge *She, the Ultimate Weapon *Shin Koihime Muso *So, I Can't Play H *Softenni! *Sunday Without God *To Love-Ru Darkness 2 *Triage X *Upotte!! *Utakaka *Watamote *When They Cry Funimation Shows *Absolute Duo *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero *Afro Samurai *Air Gear *Akiba's Trip the Animation *And you thought there is never a girl online? *Aquarion *Attack on Titan *Baldr Force Exe *Basilisk *B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time *Bikini Warriors *Black Blood Brothers *Black Butler (season 2) *Black Lagoon *Blassreiter *Blood Blockade Battlefront *Blood-C *Blue Gender *Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 *C3 *Casshern Sins *Cat Planet Cuties *Chaos Child *Chaos Dragon *Chrome Shelled Regios *Claymore *Concrete Revolutio *Corpse Princess *The Count of Monte Cristo: Gankutsuou *Daimidaler: Prince vs. Penguin Empire *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School *Darker Than Black *Deadman Wonderland *Death Parade *Desert Punk *Devil May Cry *Dragonar Academy *Drifters *Eden of the East *El Cazador de la Bruja *Ergo Proxy *Excel Saga *Freezing *The Future Diary *Ga-Rai-Zero *Gangsta. *Gantz *Garo the Animation *Garo: Crimson Moon *Girls Bravo *Gungrave *Gunslinger Girl - Il Teatrino *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor *Haganai *Heaven's Lost Property *Heavy Object *Hellsing *Hellsing Ultimate *Hetalia *High School DxD *Ikki Tousen *Is This a Zombie? *Joker Game *Jormungand *Junjo Romantica 3 *Keijo!!!!!!!! *Linebarrels of Iron *Lord Marksman and Vanadis *Lupin the Third - The Woman Called Fujiko Mine *Maken-ki! *Maria the Virgin Witch *Master of Martial Hearts *Michiko & Hatchin *Mongolian Chop Squad *My Bride is a Mermaid *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi *No-Rin *Oh! Edo Rocket *Omamori Himari *OniAi *Overlord *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom *Prison School (anime and live-action versions) *Psycho-Pass *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace *Red Garden *Rin ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ *Rosario + Vampire *The Sacred Blacksmith *Saga of Tanya the Evil *Samurai Champloo *Sankarea (uncensored rerelease) *School Rumble (season 2) *Sekirei *Senran Kagura *Shangri-la *Shiki *Shimoneta *Shin Chan *Shuffle! *Sky Wizards Academy *Speed Grapher *STRAIN: Strategic Armored Infantry *Strike Witches *The Tatami Galaxy *Tenchi Muyo! (OVA series) *Texhnolyze *Tokyo ESP *Tokyo Ghoul *Tokyo Majin *Trinity Blood *UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie *Unbreakable Machine-Doll *Valkyrie Drive -Mermaid- *Wanna be the Strongest in the World! *We Without Wings *Welcome to the NHK *Witchblade *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Sword *Yurikama Arashi Television Specials *Aziz Ansari's Dangerously Delicious (2012) *Brett Gelman's Dinner in America (2016) *Dinner with Family with Brett Gelman and Brett Gelman's Family (2015) *Freaknik: The Musical (2010) *Young Person's Guide to History (2008) TV-MA icon.svg|TV-MA TV-MA-L icon.svg|TV-MA-L TV-MA-LS icon.svg|TV-MA-LS TV-MA-LSV icon.svg|TV-MA-LSV TV-MA-LV icon.svg|TV-MA-LV TV-MA-S icon.svg|TV-MA-S TV-MA-SV icon.svg|TV-MA-SV TV-MA-V icon.svg|TV-MA-V Fc97034a.-020.png|Original TV-M rating Category:Charaters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings